Elements of Magic
by Shamera
Summary: 1x2, 3x4. An AU fic where the G-boys are chosen to bear the power of the elements and prove to other people that the most powerful weapon of all was trust-- and love.
1. Prologue

Okay, another AU story here. I donno, this just kinda came into my mind when   
I was reading my fortune telling book. Then it evolved as I typed something   
on to the screen and started to have a plot coming on. Gawddam it!! I never   
get to finish a story before something like this comes on.  
  
C&C very welcome. ^_^  
  
  
Elements of Magic: Prologue  
Shamera  
sitafire@hotmail.com  
  
"Is he the one, Sister?"  
  
Sister Helen looked over her shoulder to see the concerned eyes of   
Father Maxwell as she dipped her head in courtasy. She was worrying one lip   
as she watched the small, sulking boy make his way through the crowds of   
orphans.   
  
"Him? No, I really don't think so, Father." She said in a soft tone,   
already back to watching the long-haired boy. "He's close. Very close, but  
he's not the one."  
  
"Is he one of the Five, then?"  
  
Sister Helen's light blue eyes grew troubled. "Yes."  
  
Father Maxwell cast the nun a look as he moved to stand besides her.   
"But that is a good thing. To be able to find one of the Five Elements this  
early..."  
  
"I worry, Father," she blurted out. "Although he is not the one that we   
were hoping to find, he seems to be associated with Death more than anyone   
I've known. This could either prove to be a blessing or a problem," her   
voice was grave as she saw how the boy in her vision wove through the crowds  
and snapped at the children whom were asking to play with him.   
  
"Ah. But if he proves to be strong..." Father Maxwell left the state-  
ment off at there. He quickly changed the subject. "We have one of the Five.  
We have to make sure to teach him everything that we know. And only you can   
do that now, Helen. I've converted far too much to be able to practise any-  
more without damaging my faith in either sides."  
  
Sister Helen drew her hands into fists by her sides, pulling at some   
of the black cloth that she was wearing. "I wish I had your faith in a God   
who will ensure our future, Father," she whispered harshly. "To be able to   
convert to the submissive side after you've tasted power and magic."  
  
Father Maxwell did not say anything to that, his eyes following the   
same boy that she was looking at.   
  
"But you have my word that Duo will be taught everything that I know."  
She continued, "I'll see to his training myself."  
  
He slid her a grateful smile. "I know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo dipped his hand in the precious element as he wrinkled his brow   
comically. He let the water run down and through his fingers, watching as the   
cool liquid hit the surface onto the small bowl.   
  
"I can't catch it." He claimed.   
  
Sister Helen laughed where she was behind him, her voice musical and   
inviting. She clasped his shoulders gently. "That's because you're not   
trying, Duo. You have to be able to hold your hands together firmly for the   
water not to escape."  
  
Duo tried again, but like last time, the water ran through his fingers.  
He was frowning as the Sister watched him intently. "I don't understand. I   
hold my fingers as hard as possible together. I still can't catch it."  
  
There was a firm squeeze on his shoulders. "Who said that you had to   
hold it tightly?"  
  
Duo only looked on quizically. "I don't understand," he repeated.  
  
Sister Helen gave him a fond smile. "Alright, then. Let's start over.   
Before, you tried to hold water in your hand without it falling through,   
right? To most people, that's impossible. That's because there are cracks   
between your fingers that the water would slip through in, right? You learned  
that, I hope."  
  
Duo nodded, dipping both hands into the water this time and trying to   
bring them up, only to have the water quickly slip through his hands.  
  
"Good. Now, most people also know how to hold the water for a long   
time, before it starts to seep through your hands. They don't hold it as   
tightly as you do," she pointed the his hands, which were locked in a bone  
crushing grip together. "But they can hold the water longer than you can.  
How?"  
  
Duo huffed out a breath. "That's what I don't get."  
  
Shaking her head, Sister Helen moved her hands from Duo's shoulder to   
his hands. She cupped his hands gently and placed the limp limbs together.   
Then, with her own hand under his, she dipped Duo's hand into the water and   
brought it back up.   
  
At first the water seeped out like it always did, then with it stopped   
to where it could fit in Duo's palm, the water slowly started to dripped   
through his fingers where it had been pouring just a few moments ago.   
  
"But that doesn't do anything," Duo insisted. "It doesn't stop the   
water flow. It only slows it down."  
  
Sister Helen shook her head, a smile still gracing her face. "Someday,   
Duo, you'll learn the importance of stalling for time. I hope that you won't  
have to learn that for a long ways to come."  
  
Duo was puzzled, but then ignored the statement. Sister Helen said a   
lot of things that he didn't understand, and if she didn't explain, then he   
wouldn't ask.   
  
"But still," he said, "I don't see the difference. I know that I can   
hold water a lot better like that," he tried what Sister Helen guided him   
through, this time able to accomplish that by himself being a fast learner.   
"But it still doesn't change the fact that I can't catch water." He looked   
mournful, "You said that I had to be able to catch water easily."  
  
Sister Helen rested a slightly wet hand on Duo's chestnut locks. "Don't  
worry about that yet, Duo. When the time comes, you'll be able to catch water  
easily. This lesson was just to show you that sometimes you don't have to   
concentrate too hard on something. Putting too much effort into something   
doesn't always come out with the best results."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The water," she explained. "You hold it easily when your hands are   
relaxed. Yet you couldn't keep a drop in your hands with you tried too hard.  
Some things... some things cannot be forced through sheer will. You have to   
stop for a moment and think about the best way to go. If you had been   
thinking, you would have known to dry your hands and then try again." Sister   
Helen pointed out. "Water does escape through watery places, after all."  
  
Then she laughed as Duo tried to stiffle a curse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*This,* Helen thought as she tugged on her hair, a habit that she had   
unconciously picked up from Duo, *Is nerve-wreaking.*   
  
She was in normal clothing, although very modest clothing (at least   
compaired to the streets around the Maxwell Church) and had made sure that   
the clothing was all non-shrinkables.   
  
It had been two years since she had started teaching little Duo Maxwell  
about his element. Two years and that aura of Death still had not left him.   
She was really starting to get worried. If it were a curse, it should have   
run its course long ago.   
  
She gave a careful eye as Duo tried to twist the water that he had   
gathered into certain shapes for the younger childrens' enjoyment. He had   
learned so much in the last two years... the young and silent Duo had   
changed into a lively and happy child, whose charisma earned him all the   
friends that he wanted.   
  
It was strange to see an aura of Death surrounding such a happy and   
bubbly child. Especially when most of his cheerfulness was genuine.   
  
Duo's training in his natural element- water- had gotten to the point   
where Duo was able to take the water and mositure out of the air and earth   
around them. The damper the climate, the easier it was for him to focus.   
Especially when he was near a large body of water.   
  
But Helen had made sure that he was able to operate in a desert also.   
Although much weaker there, Duo was able to use powerful gusts of water to   
attack. The only offhand about that was that he'd create a radius of dead   
plants and animals about ten feet everytime he used that spell.  
  
"So Death still lurks here, ne?"  
  
Helen turned and tipped her head respectfully to Father Maxwell, still   
in his priest garment. She had long ago left the Sisterhood to be able to   
teach Duo about the darker aspects of the magic that he was born to.   
  
"Father Maxwell," she said warmly. "Yes." she looked back to the boy   
that she had been watching before as he drew a circle in the small pot of   
water and had the liquid part in two like the Red Sea. The children laughed   
and cheered.   
  
"I'm not sure what this is," she said. "Duo isn't getting worse- he's   
getting better. There's no sign at all that Death even lurks in this boy.   
If we hadn't known what to look for, we wouldn't have known by now."  
  
"Still, you worry," Father Maxwell pointed out.  
  
"You do too." Helen replied. "But we have right to worry. Our futures   
will depend on him."  
  
"It's hard to imagine," Father Maxwell said, "Duo fighting an evil   
unknown to mankind." He was watching the children also. "But he is improving   
better than anyone could have hoped."  
  
"Yes. I just have this feeling that there's something that Duo isn't  
telling us." Helen was troubled. "I'm sure he would tell us if it were   
important... but I have a feeling that it is important, but he just doesn't   
think so..."  
  
"If it is, he'll tell us." the Father said, "Just like you said. Duo's  
old enough to be making decisions like this now. Trust him."  
  
"Ah. Of course, Father."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...of course there's nothing wrong, sister Helen!" Duo exclaimed, lips  
in a tight smile. "I think that one of them might have broken a toy or some-  
thing. I'll go check it out. Aren't you supposed to help Hiomei around today?  
I heard that she's a tough cookie to break. She's been in the streets for a   
loooong time." Duo offered an innocent look.  
  
Helen was staring at him with a questionable gleam in her eye, but   
nodded anyway. "Just make sure that if it's glass, to get the children away   
from it. Okay, Duo?"  
  
"Sure!" he chirped out cheerfully. He gave a small wave that looked   
more like a salute. "I'll be done real quick. Lae-ters!"  
  
Helen hurried off to where her schedule was still full, and Duo allowed  
the smile to drop off instantly.   
  
It had been happening in the last few days. Small things, really. But   
still enough to make one suspicious. This was the last one. Duo already knew  
what was to happen, and he wasn't going to be able to stop it.   
  
Entering the kitchen, he glanced around to make sure no one was   
looking, and then proceeded to a corner where he usually sat to study the   
books that Helen had given him. He took a paper bag with him, and bent down   
at the corner to sweep in the remains of a broken tea cup.  
  
The third cup that week. Helen had taught him enough about superstition  
for him to know that it was a sign of a death to occur. He couldn't ask   
Shinigami for help on something like this. The harbringer had made sure that   
Duo understood he couldn't do anything for those who were destined to die.  
  
Still, he felt bad. He should tell sister Helen, or Father Maxwell.   
But Shinigami did not want to be known, and if his friend did not want to be  
known, Duo couldn't very well reveal him, could he?  
  
Tying up the top of the bag and dumping it into the trash, Duo reached   
on the countertop for a rag and wet it with water from the sink. He didn't   
want to use his power when he already had easy access to the element.   
  
Wringin out the water, he shook the rag open and folded it gently,   
making sure that the cloth was thick enough that the glass shards would not  
cut his hands. The third cup had broken, the fifth candle snuffed out. So   
many small things that Duo did not want to try and understand- he already   
knew the reason perfectly.   
  
Someone was going to die.  
  
He wondered if the death would happen while he was here. He was going   
away soon, after all. He did not want to see the person die, and hoped that   
it was someone he barely knew, as selfish as that was. It wasn't that he   
was taking this too lightly- he just knew he wouldn't be able to stop this   
death whatever he did. Prophasied is prophasied. Nothing he could do would   
be able to help, so he didn't want to waste energy feeling guilty over it.   
  
Taking one last wipe to make sure the area was clean of all glass and   
that the children who came in would not cut themselves on anything, Duo   
nodded to himself in satisfaction and gathered his rag to clean in the water.  
This he did by manipulating the water to scrub out the shards themselves-   
he didn't want to get cut, after all.   
  
Next week. Shinigami had told him that next week he was to leave the   
orphanage... He was destined to go to Waynard- where he would meet the other  
four elementals like him. He was to leave before the sun was at the highest   
point in the sky. He could either choose to tell the others that he was   
leaving or not- that was his decision.   
  
But still, he didn't want to leave them like this... he wanted to tell   
them beforehand- but he couldn't. He would bound by oath to secretcy about   
the things that he knew of. He could only tell them on the last day.   
  
Even then, he mused, he would not be able to tell them everything. He   
did want to tell sister Helen and Father Maxwell about it, but that was out   
of his hands.   
  
Dying the rag again and placing it back on the countertop, he heard one  
of the children come in and helped him to what he wanted.   
  
The death... would it be one of the children? He hoped not. Would it be  
sister Helen or Father Maxwell? He hoped not. He didn't want there to be   
any deaths in the orphanage, even when he knew he would be powerless to pre-  
vent it.   
  
Seeing the child out of the kitchen again, Duo went back to his small   
reading corner and closed the spell book that he had been reading. He had to  
start packing. Even though he did not have much, he did not want to be left  
unoccupied for the next few days. He had too much in his head to think about,  
and he didn't really want to think about anything at all.   
  
Besides, he *did* have to pack his books. And that would take just   
about forever.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why can't I tell them, Shinigami?"  
  
The black robed figure sitting at the edge of his bed wasn't   
frightening as was said in the fairy tales. In fact, to Duo, he was quite   
warm and inviting, with an aura of friendliness and sadness that attracted   
the boy the him.   
  
"You know why, Duo," Shinigami replied, voice low and hoarse. He seemed  
very tired today. "I can't stop the deaths that are about to happen. I would  
if I could. But even I have a job to do. Guarding someone like you is hard   
enough to end the day."  
  
"Hey!" Duo cried, mock offension. He was packing away the small amount  
of clothing that he owned, one hand to his chest as he exaggerated his shock  
and hurt, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Shinigami gave a soft chuckle from where he sat. His scythe was leaning  
against the wall near the window. "Teaching you." he paused for a moment.   
"Actually, teaching you more about your powers isn't hard. It's teaching you   
manners that *is*."  
  
Duo choked. "I have perfectly good manners, thank you very much!   
Besides, when did you teach me manners?" He scrambled around under his desk  
and pulled out another bag. He would only have three bags with him for the   
entire trip, and he wanted to stuff as much as he could in each one.   
  
"You *don't* have manners, that's what. You call greeting a lady with   
an affectionate little-sister tone manners?" Shinigami peered at Duo. "Hey.   
Are you sure you need so much for the trip? I say you should grab a spell   
book, two sets of clothes, a bit of money, and you're off."  
  
Duo huffed as he dragged the bag towards the middle of the room. "Don't  
tell me that. I'm capable of packing myself. And anyway," he retorted,   
blowing on his long bangs and running a hand through them, "I don't see   
anything wrong with treating a lady in a respectful manner."  
  
"By grabbing Hilde into a headlock whenever you see her?" Shinigami   
asked.   
  
"She does the same to me!" Duo shot back.   
  
Shinigami crossed his arms, snorting as the black robe nearly got   
caught up in itself. "If you call that manners... you've obviously been   
brain-damaged as a child."  
  
"Yeah. By you." Duo snickered.  
  
"I resent that! But really, Duo, you need to learn how to treat   
strangers. Just because I got you all warm and friendly doesn't mean that you  
should start treating everyone like that. There's some people out in the   
world that you just can't trust."  
  
"I know that," Duo whined. He was carefully placing his books at the   
bottom of the pack so that it would weigh the most at the bottom. "I'm not   
going to be nice to everyone while I'm on the road. I'll be careful."  
  
"Yeah. And I'll be dead."  
  
"Well, you *are* Death."  
  
"That's besides the point."  
  
Duo paused in what he was doing and looked over at his friend. Then   
he broke down in chuckles. "You're weird, you know that?"  
  
Shinigami shook his head. "I was never weird before I met you."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"I also don't lie."  
  
Duo laughed. "You do know that it sounds woefully rediculous?"  
  
Shinigami scowled. "Well, it's true. I run, I hide, but-"  
  
"I never lie. Yeah. I know." Duo smiled. "I go by the same rules,   
remember? That's the one thing that you drilled into me." He tapped his head  
and grinned. "Besides how to flirt outragously."  
  
"I never taught you that!"  
  
There was a very silly grin on Duo's face. "Oh? I kind of learned from   
when you started staring at-"  
  
"Shut up, shut up!!!"  
  
Duo would have fallen down laughing had he not already been sitting on  
the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So it was one week later when Duo Maxwell left the Maxwell Church and   
orphanage twenty minutes before noon- after many tearful goodbyes and   
promises that he would come back and visit. No one tried to stop him from   
leaving, although many wanted him to stay.   
  
Helen, who had left the sisterhood to teach Duo, had taken the   
information of Duo's leaving very calmly, but had gotten Duo to accept a   
gift from her before he left.   
  
"Don't open this," she had told him, "Not until you have found the one  
that you love on this journey. You will know when the time is right for you   
to use this." Then she pressed a fist sized box into his hands. "May God   
bless you, and keep you."  
  
With those words, she had taken Duo into her arms and given him as   
strong a hug as she could manage. Duo had returned the hug earnestly.  
  
And as Duo left for the road, he looked back at the small church one   
last time, smiling to himself as he did so, not knowing that this would be   
the last time that he ever saw the church again.   
  
  
  
End Prologue.  
  
  
*glares at the computer screen*   
*screen blinks back*   
Stupid screen has been flickering for a while... *mutters curses* But still,   
besides that, what do you think about this story? Think it'll make it? Yeah,  
I'm very sorry at making this all happen so quickly and without making any   
sense. I just kept skipping years and scenes and whatnot. Sorry- I couldn't   
keep my attention on it for long. I tried to cram and jampack a whole lot of  
information here, so I'm sorry if this is very confusing. Basically, Duo's   
an elemental -water- and he's guided by Shinigami. Helen's a magic user and   
teaches Duo how to use magic. He's fifteen now, just like in the series. He   
started here when he was thirteen, although I had thought of him to be a lot  
younger. Oh well. That's how my stories are- I donno what's gonna happen. 


	2. Spirit Let My Mind See Clear

An AU story that I came up with a looooong time ago. When I posted this up, I   
was delighted with all the reviews that one small part got. I realize that it   
had to have been a once-in-a-lifetime thing, but I'm still writing for those   
who replied. Thanks to Patern, who threatened to bop me on the head if I   
didn't finish this, as well as Tram, who I swear would have strangled me had   
I not continued(happy now?), as well as those who reviewed:  
madarr, Wings, Lynn, waterdragon, Ignacia, bj, Rae, The Psychotic One Psycho  
Sam, cheretan, star, Asuka Kureru, browen eyes, Jess, Chaos, and Katie.   
Thank you!!!  
  
This is the story of five boys who were prophasized to save the world. Five   
with the power of the elements, who will discover through their journey   
towards their destiny that the only monsters they had to battle was themselves  
and the ones created by humanity.  
Because Elements have a dark side also.....   
  
  
Elements of Magic:  
"Spirit Let My Mind See Clear"  
by shamera  
sitafire@hotmail.com  
  
"There's another one,"   
  
Trowa looked up from the book that he had been reading to see his   
roommate look out the window worriedly. "Another one?" he echoed.  
  
Quatre was leaning half his body out the window to try and capture a   
piece of the conversation what had been going on on the ground level.   
"Another person here. You know how we've been followed around ever since we   
found Heero and Wufei? It's almost as if all of a sudden everyone knows who   
we are and wants to be around us," he was chewing on his lip nervously.   
  
"I'm sure the people are just paranoid," Trowa said, and then went back  
to the book that he was reading.   
  
"I don't know," Quatre replied, voice low, seagreen eyes focusing out   
onto the figures that argued back and forth heatedly on the ground. "It's   
like there's some evil out in the world to fight, and the people would feel   
safer around us..." He shifted uncomfortably, "But the prophacies never said  
anything about us having to fight some evil..."  
  
"It's for what we represent," Trowa said calmly. "Unity."  
  
Quatre continued to stare out the window. "But it doesn't feel like it."  
  
It was true. People didn't care so much about unity and what the boys of   
the prophacy represented as long as the monsters of the world stayed away.   
And the thought of how mindless and unthoughtful the people were when the   
tried to rid of their own fear and anxiety by placing it on others was enough   
to make Trowa angry- although the banged boy didn't get angry often.   
  
There was a crash on the ground floor that made Trowa put his book down   
and look out the window with Quatre.  
  
There was a boy outside like Quatre had said, except this boy seemed   
different than the others. He didn't look like he was here to seek shelter or   
help. He looked like he was supposed to be here. Quite a difference from the   
ordinary passerby that wanted the safety of the Elementals.   
  
The next thing that Trowa noticed was the braid.... a long rope of hair   
moved from side to side as the boy argued with the innkeeper. The boy looked   
young, as young as the Elementals that were staying here. He was wearing all   
black and carried but one bag with him. There was an air around him that told   
the banged boy that he had purpose to be here.   
  
"He should let him stay." Trowa commented mindlessly.  
  
Quatre glanced over at his roommate for a second. "Who? The innkeeper?"  
  
Trowa didn't comment as he continued to look upon the arguement. A few   
moments later, he turned back and picked up his book again.   
  
"This inn has too many people already. There isn't enough room. If he   
stays, he's going to either have to room with Heero or Wufei." Quatre   
commented. "Everyone else in here has already roomed up. And I don't think   
either of them would want to room with something. The innkeeper knows that.   
If he allows this boy to stay, he might be kicking us away because of Heero   
or Wufei... then his business would go out."  
  
"Yes..." Trowa agreed quietly with the blonde boy. "But still, there's   
something about that boy..." He shook his head. "Never mind. You're right.   
The innkeeper would be stupid if he allowed the boy to stay."  
  
Quatre didn't say anything at that. Anytime Trowa had a feeling about   
something, it usually turned out to be for the best. And if... no. This wasn't  
something that he could decide on.   
  
Shrugging, Quatre also returned the the book he had settled on his desk.  
He had to worry about the rest of the Elements' sanity, not dwell on scattered  
thoughts. Besides, Trowa would tell him if there was something about to   
happen. Trowa always did, after all. That was why he trusted the boy so. It   
was why he felt so safe around that boy.   
  
***  
  
The first thing that Heero noticed when he got outside was... blue. The   
walls of the inn he and the other Elementals were staying at was blue. There   
were so many people outside wearing blue.   
  
Even though the grass and trees were their respectable colors, it could   
not drown out the blue of the aura that floated through the air. There was so   
much people there that faced depression, thinking that they would not be able   
to be redeemed for whatever it was that they had done.   
  
What a load of bull. Everyone had a chance to be clean from their sins.   
Why would anyone think that they were sinners if they were willing to do so   
much for redemption? Anyone who wanted to help out was appreciated in the   
world, that much he knew. He had his own share of pain and suffering in his   
short lifetime. He was almost sure that everyone had.   
  
Yet he was not depressed. Withdrawn, yes. Depressed? No. He knew that he   
had done many bad things, but he also knew that he would be able to make up   
for it in the many years that was to come. He was an Elemental, after all.   
  
But as he walked around the simple beauty that surrounded the village   
he was currently staying at, he noticed something strange.   
  
There was someone there. Someone whose spirit was not of the color blue,  
was not so depressed and reeking of sadness.   
  
Curious, he walked closer to the strange blackish aura that he had   
detected. Even through the color he saw was black, it held no malice nor did   
it hold any sadness or negative feelings. Perhaps the most negative feeling   
that this person had was annoyance. A great deal of annoyance.   
  
"-don't understand." The person was saying, sarcasim dropping from his   
voice. Heero was shocked to note the thick chestnut braid that fell to this   
boy's thighs, a boy who could be no older than himself. He wasn't any taller   
than Heero, with a slim build and a small, black travel bag in one hand. The   
other hand was gesturing wildly as he launched into a tarrade of words, each   
more slurred than the rest.   
  
He had a strange aura, Heero noted. Almost as if the black around him   
was animated and moving- a seperate entity than the boy himself.   
  
The innkeeper was looking ready to cave in the whatever the boy wanted   
when he suddenly saw Heero staring that them. "Heero-san!" the old man cried   
out desperately. "I must ask you a question."  
  
The boy that Heero had been looking at suddenly stopped whatever he was   
saying and turned. Damn! He had wanted to observe the young man for a longer   
period of time.   
  
But his grouching disappeared as he saw the confusion in the heart   
shaped face as the boy looked at his with dark violet eyes. Thick bangs   
threatened to hide the curve of the boy's brow and the top of the wide eyes.   
He was wearing all black- but did not look hot in the summer day.   
  
He wasn't done admiring the boy's looks when the innkeeper came up to   
him, hands together as if afraid to ask whatever he was going to say.  
  
"Yes?" Heero asked, nasal voice deep with impatience. He wanted to be   
able to keep the examining the sight of the braided boy, be able to freeze   
that moment into a painting.  
  
The boy frowned as he heard the impatience, and crossed his arms   
stubbornly under his chest, standing in a manner that stated his confidence.   
  
Yes, this boy was most certainly an interesting person... Heero was   
wondering how he would be here in this depressing town as he innkeeper asked   
his question.   
  
"This traveller needs a place to stay in his journeys, and he said that   
all the others inns were full and that there was space here... yet I did not   
want him to intrude on you, Heero-san," the old man figeted. "But you and   
Wufei-san are the only ones that hold a single room in the entire inn..."  
  
What? This boy was to stay with him? Heero growled mentally. No matter   
how interesting this boy was, the cobalt-eyed boy valued his privacy intensely  
and guarded it jealously. Just like Wufei.   
  
Taking Heero's silence as a no, the innkeeper turned to the braided boy   
and shook his head sadly.   
  
The boy's annoyance grew another notch. "Look," he told Heero from where   
he was standing, not even bothering to come over to address him. "I just need   
a place to stay. If you don't like me after two days, you can kick me out.   
But as for right now- I need to be here. I don't know why this place is so   
packed, but whatever the reason is- I'm not here because of that."  
  
Heero contemplated. Two days was alright... he could get to know this   
strange boy better, as long as this boy kept out of his stuff. What harm could  
he cause in two days? Besides, he might be able to manipulate the boy into   
telling Relena that he was never home whenever she came.   
  
That girl really was a nuisance. He couldn't hate her because she   
reminded him too much of his past, yet she wouldn't leave him alone, babbering   
on about how she was a princess of a distant land that needed his help and   
how she would so appreciate it if the Elementals could help her.   
  
Very reluctantly, Heero gave a slow nod to the boy. "Two days," he   
reminded the braided boy. "We'll see then."  
  
If it were possible, the boy seemed even more annoyed.  
  
***  
  
What a total bastard!  
  
Duo huffed as he threw his bad onto the bed. His roommate was certainly   
spoiled- everyone asked what it was he wanted, everyone followed him around   
as if he were the savior of the world. And he was so unfeeling towards every-  
one! Especially that poor girl who was clearly in love with him.   
  
Dropping to sit on the soft bed, Duo once again wondered why that boy   
had even allowed him to room with his-royal-majesty. It was clear that he   
didn't like people around him, and that he didn't even like those who tried   
to talk or befriend him.   
  
Yet...   
  
Duo paused his thoughts, wondering what *he* thought of the boy. The   
enigmatic boy had a quiet stare that was as alluring as he was frightening.   
His eyes were a deep colbalt that looked like he was either interested in   
what a person said, or irritated with him/her.   
  
Grinning to himself, Duo flopped back onto the bed, letting himself   
bounce once or twice and reaching up underneath his collarbone to finger the   
necklace that Helen had given him for his fifteenth birthday. It was a silver   
cross with a elaberate pentacle engraved onto the middle. A way of reminding   
him of his responsibilities, she had said. That either and all worship were   
accepted in the eyes of whoever was in charge- the Goddess or the God.   
  
His eyes grew somber with the thought of Maxwell Church. He missed   
them already. Shinigami had been oddly silent once he started on his journey,  
only responding when Duo asked his friend for directions or asked an question   
in the easy chatter he had kept up all the way. It was as if his guardian had   
grown distant in the short time that he had been travelling.   
  
That irritated Duo to no ends. He had listened to Shinigami and had left  
his home, all that he had ever known. Yet Shinigami seemed almost guilty when  
they talked now, hiding back into wherever he came from the first chance he   
got. Was something wrong? Why was Shinigami like that?  
  
He was broken from his thoughts as there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Hello?" Called out a tentative voice. Duo stood up again, however   
slowly, and listened carefully. "Is anyone in there?"  
  
Yup, definately a male voice.   
  
Crossing the room to unbar and open the door, Duo found himself face to   
face with a young blonde boy who was his age.   
  
"Hi!" The boy said cheerfully, aquamarine eyes shining. Duo blinked at   
the other boy, wondering why he was so happy. "My name is Quatre... I really   
congradulate you on your success in making Heero let you stay!"  
  
Duo grinned automatically. So his roommate's name was Heero, eh? There   
was actually someone who didn't exactly follow Heero in his every step?   
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell." He offered. He held out his hand and Quatre shook it   
while giving a polite smile. "And is this Heero really that much of a   
tightass?"  
  
Quatre laughed at Duo's description, silently inviting himself into the   
room. Heero shouldn't mind... Duo certainly didn't. "No. It's just that he's   
as pissed off as everyone else who's staying here... especially when the only  
privacy he gets from others are in this room."  
  
Ahh. Personal haven. Duo knew all about that.   
  
"I'm surprised he allowed you to stay." Quatre continued. "Not to be   
rude, of course, but I don't think he knows you that well."  
  
Duo shrugged, closing the door behind Quatre and walking over to a chair  
by the table. Sitting down, he leaned slightly on the table and rested his   
chin on his palm. "He doesn't. Even I'm surprised."  
  
Quatre threw him a curious look as he also settled on a chair opposite   
of Duo. "Oh. Well, I think there was something else..." he shook his head,   
quite embaressed. "Sorry. I'm here to welcome you and I get on to nearly   
insulting you." Smiling once again, Quatre also rested his arms on the table.   
"But it you don't mind me asking, the innkeeper says that you're just a   
traveller. Are you here for any purpose other than passing through...?"  
  
The blonde boy looked hopeful, eyes wide with something that Duo   
couldn't decipher. Friendship, perhaps?  
  
"Actually," Duo admitted, wondering why he was speaking about this with   
the boy. "No."  
  
The change was immediant as the blonde boy looked dejected.  
  
"I'm not just travelling." Duo continued on before the other could make   
any comments. "I'm actually looking for people."  
  
"Oh?" Quatre asked, interested once again.   
  
Duo nodded. "I guess you can say that I'm looking for the Elementals...   
well, actually, I *am* looking for the Elementals..."  
  
"And you heard that they'd be here?" Quatre's tone turned slightly   
bitter.   
  
"Well, no. Are they here, though? Is that why this place is packed?"  
  
Quatre nodded slowly. "Everyone's here thinking that they can get   
protection by being around the Elementals. It's gotten really annoying and   
there's only more people coming in everyday."  
  
"That must suck." Duo's voice wasn't one of pity, but one of amazement.  
"Man, I'd really hate to be a bother to them, then."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Duo scratched his head ruefully with a silly grin on his face. "I don't   
believe that I'm telling you think, but I'm the Elemental of Water."  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe Yuy let that boy stay." Wufei was grumbling, poking at   
his dinner with vigor. "Has he gone totally insane?"  
  
Trowa only shrugged as he calmly shovelled the food around his plate. No  
matter that they had attracted so many customers, the food there was still   
slightly rancid and not appealing. "Perhaps he has."  
  
Wufei snorted. "I would have thought he'd be stronger than that..."  
  
"I am."  
  
Wufei looked up and Heero also took a seat with them, setting the bowl   
of oatmeal he had down on the table.   
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Wufei demanded. "We're not supposed  
to allow others to room with us. All they'll try to do is get information out   
of us, and perhaps a few favors."  
  
"He doesn't know that we're Elementals." Heero said quietly as he glared  
at the steaming bowl. "He was travelling."  
  
"That's bullshit." Wufei sighed, and looked back to his own plate of   
rice. "They all say that."  
  
"I saw his aura." Heero paused, then lifted a spoon full of the glop to   
his mouth, only to change his decision and set it down in the bowl again.   
"He doesn't know. He's different from everyone else."  
  
"You can never be sure of that." Wufei said.   
  
"Is he the one who was arguing with the innkeeper this morning?" Trowa  
asked curiously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The Latin boy nodded, realizing. "Aa."  
  
"I can't believe the both of you are going along with this," Wufei said,  
feeling Trowa's agreement with Heero. "I thought we've been tricked enough   
times already."  
  
"Apparently not." Heero stood up again, leaving the bowl untouched.   
"I'm retiring to my room. Oyasumi."  
  
The cobalt-eyed boy left quickly, trying not to look like he was leaving  
quickly. The other two Elementals glanced at him in surprise, and then almost   
sweatdropped as they saw Relena-san follow in the boy's steps quickly. No   
wonder he was retiring to his room this early.  
  
But too bad for Heero, he couldn't walk fast enough to beat Relena's   
small but insistant steps.   
  
"Heero."  
  
The hushed voice brought the boy to a stop as he looked behind him to   
see the blonde girl look at him sadly. He raised an eyebrow at the expression,  
wondering what made Relena seem so sad right now.  
  
"I need your help." she stated, voice calm.  
  
"Everyone needs our help." Heero couldn't help but sneer. "You are no   
exception. Why should we help you?"  
  
Relena was quiet for once, and she glanced down on the ground, her hands  
held together delicately in front of her. "My kingdom is at stake. I came here  
personnally from Cinq, hoping to seek an audience with the Elementals so I   
can find help." she raised her head, cornflower blue eyes shimmering with   
tears. "I don't understand why you hate me so! Can't you at least say that   
you'd try to help?"  
  
Heero wanted to turn and walk away. He really did.   
  
But what people didn't know was that Heero did have a soft spot in his  
heart for Relena, as intolerable as she was. And she knew it.   
  
"Fine." He grumbled, berating himself for letting her have her way.   
"But it has to be after we find the last Elemental." Heero was nearly certain   
that it would take a while. Hopefully, by then, Relena would have forgotten   
the spur of the moment promise.   
  
She smiled, the tears immediantly disappeared. "Thank you, Heero!"   
  
He winced slightly at her high-pitched tone, wondering how a sweet girl   
like her (and he didn't like to admit that, but he had to) had such a voice   
that could make the fiercest of men back down.   
  
Nodding once, he turned on his heel to return to his room.   
  
***  
  
The five of them had finally been found.  
  
After his initial shock, Quatre had bombarded Duo with questions about   
his life, pausing sometimes only to explain that he was an Elemantal also.   
The Elemental of Spirit.  
  
Quatre explained that the four Elementals were also at the inn, which   
was why there was so many people there- and that Heero wasn't really spoiled,  
he was followed and practically worshipped because he was also an Elemental.  
  
"Heero an Elemental?" Duo had asked. "But what?"  
  
Quatre shrugged. "Wind. It's actually really cool to see the others   
work. Heero can create mini-tornados or make it that the wind stays   
incrediably still. It makes it very easy to hunt when the animals can't smell   
the hunter.  
  
"Trowa's the Elemental of Earth. He controls the growth of plants and   
other things like that. It's amazing to see him coax a tree to grow, or to   
grow food for starving animals." Quatre looked distracted for a moment, then   
shook himself out of it and smiled at Duo's curious gaze. "Then there's Wufei.  
He controls the element of fire. He thinks that showing his power off is   
dishonorable, so you'll only rarely see him use fire. But from what I've   
heard, he's a pyromanic. You might want to watch out."   
  
Duo grinned. "You mean I can't douse out his fires or candles?"  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Quatre warned. "Wufei's easily angered."  
  
"That's even better!"  
  
The blonde boy sweatdropped. "Anyway. I don't really know what I can do.  
My powers don't really show... I can tell what a lot of people around me are   
feeling, if they're in pain or whatever emotion that they are currently   
experiancing. And I can sort of convince people to do what I say- although   
that's something of a natural talent that I have." He smiled apologitically.  
  
"I understand." Duo said. "I have a few natural talents myself..."  
  
"I'm curious to see what you can do, Duo. If you'd show me, that is."   
Quatre said, adding the last part in to be polite. But he really was curious.  
  
"I can't do much," Duo admitted. "There isn't much a person can do with   
water. Keep us alive in the desert, yes." He smiled. "But other than that, a   
few fancy-looking tricks and that's all I have."  
  
"But what can you do?" Quatre persisted.   
  
"I can keep water from evaporating." Duo said proudly. "It takes little   
effort, but it took me a long time to learn how to do that and it's a constant  
drain on my energy.  
  
"I can use water attacks, and shape liquid into any shape I want. It's   
actually pretty easy once a person gets a hold of the basics. But like I said,  
it's just fancy-looking tricks. Helen told me that my greatest talent was   
being able to pull moisture from just about anywhere."  
  
Helen? Quatre didn't voice the question and said, "Like how?"  
  
Duo chewed on his lower lip as he comtemplated this question. They were   
both leaning across a large table and sat on opposite sides. How could he   
demonstrate pulling moisture?  
  
"See the candle?" Duo pointed to the small candle in the large table,   
nearing completely used up. There was a small puddle of wax on the bottom,   
and the fire was growing dim. "There's not much water in wax, but there is   
some sort for the wax to take a liquid form. If I can pull the water from   
that wax," he gave a short jerk with his fingers, "Then there's something   
that I can use against someone."  
  
As soon as Duo jerked his fingered over the wax, the puddle at the   
bottom of the candle dried up immediantly. It had turned back to the solid   
form that it had been before the fire melted it.   
  
"That's nice, Duo." Quatre said, not really understanding the   
significance. "But what does that have to do with-"  
  
He paused when he felt a few drops of warm water drip into his hair.   
There was no leaks in the ceiling, Heero always made sure of that. Tilting   
his head up, the blonde boy was startled to see a thin strip of liquid   
floating above his head.   
  
"It's not much," Duo admitted. "But it's something."  
  
Quatre didn't reply, but instead sat there stunned, then extended a hand  
to try and touch the small drops of liquid. His hands went straight through   
and came out wet.  
  
"It's amazing, Duo." He reassured the other boy, and smiled. "It's a lot   
more than you think. Something like this can be very useful."  
  
Duo smiled slightly. "Yes. I suppose."  
  
The door opened before Duo could say anything more, and the two boys   
looked up to find a disgruntled Heero shutting and bolting the door. The   
Elemental of Air looked peeved before he turned and realized that both Duo and   
Quatre were there.   
  
"Oh, h-hello Heero." Quatre managed after a moment of glaring on Heero's   
part. He was still in shock with the sudden interuption, not the mention the   
fact that it was really hard to breathe in the room. Heero really had to learn   
to control his temper.   
  
Duo was visibly taking deeper breaths as the cobalt-eyed boy didn't even   
notice the others' struggle. "Yo, Heero, dude-" Duo finally managed, still   
sounding semi-normal. "Turn that thing off a bit, won't you?"  
  
Heero, who had been walking towards his bed, startled and looked slightly   
guilty. After a moment, the air was back to normal and left Quatre breathing   
heavier than usual. Oh, yes. Heero should definately gain more control over his   
powers. Something like this was really dangerous.   
  
"You know."  
  
Quatre looked from Duo to Heero as the words were flatly stated from the   
Element of Air. Duo looked up to Heero and didn't respond.  
  
Heero's lips hardened into a thin line as he recieved his answer. And to   
think, he had just defended this boy against his own comrades. Some soldier he   
was, so trusting. Wufei was right. The boy had known all along. Perhaps he   
somehow found out a way to disguise that information in his aura, which meant   
Heero couldn't trust what he saw in a person's aura anymore.   
  
"Um, Heero..." Quatre began, seeing the tension rise in the room. "He   
didn't know we were Elementals before! I just told him..."  
  
Heero's gaze now settled on Quatre, expression not changing. Why would   
Quatre tell this boy about the fact that they were Elementals? He wanted to be   
anonymous as much as the rest of them.   
  
"Before you jump to conclusions!" Duo interrupted, sensing an impending   
arguement. He held up his hands to try and prevent the fight. "Maybe we should   
cover all the bases to make sure that no one is seeing different shades here.   
I think we might have mistakes here."  
  
Yes, Heero mused. Quatre must have a reason.   
  
"I don't know what you're thinking, Heero, but I think I can guess. You   
wonder why I told him." It was more of a statement than a question.   
  
The stoic boy nodded.   
  
"Well!" Duo gave a wide grin. "Then that's easily solved." He held out his  
hand towards Heero's direction. "My name's Duo Maxwell. I run, I hide, but I   
never lie." He risked a wink. "I'm the Elemental of Water."  
  
Heero blinked.   
  
Oh shit.   
  
*Relena*.  
  
***  
  
The Elementals were now in place. All five, each representing a part of  
nature, each representing life as it is.   
  
Shinigami sighed gravely. Life. It was the one thing that he took, the one  
thing that he could not prevent from ending. No matter how mortals viewed the   
God of Death, it was not his decision as to who died. He did not decide who died  
and who didn't. He just knew who he could and couldn't save.   
  
Contrary to belief, death was not the end of life. In fact, death had been   
circling life from the very beginning- from the first day of creation. For   
every birth, there is a death; for every creation, a distruction.   
  
It was a balance- a very delicate and precarious balance. And at the   
moment, there were just too many lives. Too much evil.   
  
The truth was: Life was a murderer of death.   
  
So there were those who must die. There was evil that needed to be   
destroyed. That was what the Elementals were for. The Elementals who represented   
life were brought into existance so that they would be able to maintain that   
fragile balance. If they could only understand how special they were...  
  
...And how cursed they were.   
  
Death had no influence as to what higher powers held in store for those   
young souls. He had already been ordered to back out- to continue on his way   
and let destiny lead the dance.   
  
But he could not. He had gotten himself too hopelessly entangled to allow   
these children on their own. He had gotten too attached, and was now suffering   
the consequences.   
  
The balance of life and death was too unsteady- the line between good and   
evil too blurred. No matter what prophacy had said, the Elementals were still   
children. Still prone to feelings such as love and hate, and unable to fight   
against this war without getting hurt.   
  
All children needed guidance- and if Shinigami wasn't going to guide them,   
who would? Fate would not allow anyone who tried to teach the Elementals to stay  
alive, but in Death's case, that should be no problem.   
  
Without guidance, children most likely got into trouble, always setting   
themselves in a situation of danger without even realizing it. Children were   
innocent, and innocence was something to be treasured.   
  
But even if Death decided to break the rules, he would still have to do   
his job. A job that he hated at times- this being one of them. It was something   
that got in the way of everything he held to be moral, until he just couldn't   
understand why he had bothered with goodness and a conscience.   
  
Screw destiny, anyway. Who in the world needed some greater force to tell   
them what to do at exactly what time. Destiny sounded like an overbearing parent  
or an overprotective sibling. It was something that could be done without.   
  
As Shinigami grumbled and trotted along the road, he glanced up only   
slightly to see that he had arrived at his destination.   
  
Kicking up some dry sand before him and watching as the dust stained his   
black robes a dull yellow, Death pulled his hood back slowly to allow the   
glaring sunlight to touch pale skin that hadn't seen light for centuries. The   
beams were both hot and burning, searing its way into pigments that were not   
meant to support any more coloring than the pale white, and quickly turned the   
skin into a flushed red.   
  
Squinting slightly and facing the old church before him, Death studied   
the place. Cheap paint peeling from the walls, the bright stones underneath the   
colors faded and tired. The wooden framework was exhasted, the only thing truly  
holding it up was a basic work of magic and support. It seemed as if the reason   
the wood was still intact was because it didn't *want* to fall.   
  
There were sounds of distant laughter sounding from inside the church,   
sounds if life. Running water, stomping feet, and crying babes. The smell of   
hot food wafted and lingered in the air, openly inviting visitors to stop and   
take a load off for a while- to stay for dinner and perhaps tell a story.   
  
The whole place gave a sense of friendliness. Of goodwill and peace-  
something rarely found throughout the world. It was the Maxwell Church.   
  
Not even noticing where he feet had taken him, Shinigami approached the   
front door, reaching out a hand to touch the chipped wood, feeling the roughness  
and the love placed inside. There was so much good here. So much belief and so   
much happiness.   
  
Not completely sure of what he was doing, Death kneeled down before the   
door of the church, his arms dropping back to his sides. Dark tossled hair   
covered the lowered head, the hood dropped back in respect. He wasn't sure if   
he was doing this correctly. He had never done this before.   
  
But on the steps of the Maxwell Church, Death prayed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End part 1.  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? I know they style is different from the prologue- but as much  
as I wanted it to be the same- I couldn't do it. Maybe it's just because this   
is the way that I write and the other way was a freak accident. *sigh* I hope   
not, thought.   
Yes, yes, for Tram. I finally finished chapter 1, huh? Let's see if I can   
complete the entire thing. And YES, Abelard and Heloise is finished. It's just   
that for some reason, the last chapter won't update to ff.net. No worries,   
though, I'm done with that story!  
Note... I currently have water dripping down my back because of wet hair.   
*shudders* It's a very strange and unnatural feeling, I tell you.   
  
--Shamera  
  
Preview for next chapter:  
"Fire that which Never Cowers"  
  
Heero keeps true to his promise and soon the Elementals are set for   
Relena's kingdom. But the journey will be a bumpy one as all the Elementals   
still have to learn about each other before they could work with one another.   
But something unexpected turns up, and the group is forced to stop as a   
tragedy starts to unfold. The beginning of the tests is at hand, whether the   
Elementals are prepared for it or not. They MUST learn to trust each other, and   
form a bond that will allow them to withstand all that they must face.   
  
Next time, on "Elements of Magic"! 


End file.
